


If I had a future

by yukiawison



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David graduates high school, Jack is bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had a future

"How do I look?" I asked, straightening my tie and turning to face him.

"Great, you clean up good huh Davy?"

"Thanks I guess," I couldn’t quite tell whether he was complimenting me or not. Jack Kelly wasn’t much for dressing up. "It’s gonna be weird seeing the guys from school dressed up." I continued, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"I bet," Jack mused, standing up and fixing my collar for me. "It’s a big day Davy."

I nodded. “You alright Jacky?” He sounded odd, ordinarily he’d sound happy for me. Now he just sounded sad.

"Yeah, yeah Davy. Don’t worry bout me. We’ll celebrate on the roof later okay?" He kissed me and gave me a weak smile before ducking out the window onto the fire escape.

It was my graduation day. My time of growing up. I was the top of the class too, prepared as I could be for the real world. Yet all I could think about was that stupid look on Jack’s face. It reminded me of the look I’d given him the day I thought he was a scab. Hurt, dread, and all I was doing was graduating.  
My parents were plenty excited. Les and Sarah too. We sat through the ceremony, they announced me as valedictorian. People cheered. I got a special certificate. There were lots of smiles and shaking of hands. By the time I got home I missed my old clothes. Suits are too stiff. I pulled off my jacket, loosened my tie, rolled up my sleeves and headed to the roof.

"How was it Davy? You feel any different?" He asked, face flushed and hair a mess. He tossed me a beer and put a finger to his lips. "Ta celebrate."

I could tell from the empty bottles at his feet that he’d already been celebrating. He staggered over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. “You’re a man now Davy, ready for the real world.” He said in mock seriousness. 

I laughed. “I guess,” I opened the beer. “I’m really lucky to go to school.”

"Yeah," Jack took a swig from his bottle. "I’d have been a doctor or lawyer or somethin. I’d help people ya know? What da ya wanna be?"

"A journalist," I said after a beat. "I want to write the truth, uncover the issues."

"That sounds like you." He replied, downing the rest of the bottle.

"Are you alright? You don’t seem alright?"

He laughed but it didn’t sound genuine. “It just makes me wonder you know? What would it be like if I had your future? Sometimes I wish I did.”

"Jack…" I began.

"I’m sorry, I’m being selfish. It’s your day Dave."

"Don’t worry about it Jack."

He stepped forward to kiss me, lips tasting like beer. He kissed like he needed my lips on his to breathe. He drew back and was loosening my tie when he paled.

"Jack?" He took another step back before emptying his stomach onto the pavement.

"God Jack, didn’t know I had that effect on you."

"Shut up. I just had too much ta drink," he slurred.

"Yeah, I gathered that. At least you didn’t puke on me."

"Come on, let’s get you cleaned up." I took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom. I pulled off his dirty shirt and got him one of mine. The shirt pulled too tight around his collar bone but would do for now. He washed his face and rinsed out his mouth and I led him back to my bed. I changed out of my nice clothes and laid down beside him.

"It’s okay," I muttered. "I love you Jacky, sleep tight."

When I woke up Jack was clinging to me. I shook him gently but he just nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Jacky?"

"Yeah?"

"I could teach you. I’ve got some old textbooks. If you wanted to I could."

"I’d like that, thanks."

"And you should keep that shirt."

"What? It’s too small."

"Exactly. I like it." He smiled, stretching his arms over his head so the shirt rode up.

"David, you better get your boyfriend out of here before Mom and Dad wake up."

"Thanks Sarah." I said, giving Jack a quick kiss and ushering him out the window.

"I’ll see you later."

Jack nodded. “I’m proud of ya Davy.”

"Thanks Jack."


End file.
